The German Auslegeschrift No. 2726383 discloses such a setting circuit wherein on rotation of the setting shaft the counting circuit is supplied with pulses which ensure that the counting circuit supplies a digital signal combination which depends on the rotation of the setting shaft. In order to obtain an accelerated change in the digital signal combination when the speed of rotation of the setting shaft is increased, the number of pulses per angle of rotation of the setting shaft applied to the counting circuit is increased. This may be done by switching the counting input of the counting circuit from an output of the pulse generator to an output of a source of high frequency pulses, or by multiplying the frequency of the pulses supplied by the pulse generator coupled to the setting shaft, these pulses being applied to the counting input. These methods are not attractive when a microprocessor is used.